Friction
Friction is the fourth episode of the first season of Bryce Bowman: Devil's Bounty. Plot Bowman stands in front of Fury and Steve, with Tony behind him. Bowman is being debriefed about his mission the previous day, defending Peter Parker at his school. (Bowman): The four of them were not difficult in the slightest. I only had to use an alien form on one of them. The others were just outmaneuvered. (Tony): Pride comes before the fall, Bowman. (Bowman; head turned toward Tony): I’m not saying this to boost my ego. (He turns back toward Fury) I’m saying this to let them know that Parker could have handled them himself. There was virtually no need for me to be there. (Steve): Did Peter engage them at all? (Bowman): No, he stayed back to protect his friends and his identity, I assume. (Fury): Good… Parker is young, we don’t want him getting hurt. Especially while we can have him protected. (Bowman): Is that all, Director? (Fury): That is all. You’re free to go. Bowman leaves the room, followed by Tony. (Tony): You think you’re special don’t you? (Bowman): I know I’m special. No one else has a watch stuck to their wrist that can turn them into millions of different aliens. (Tony): Please, if I had the time I could build one of those. Bowman pushes Tony into the wall of the hallway and slowly faces him. (Bowman): What’s your problem?! I’ve proven myself time and time again that I’m on your side! What else do you fucking need?! (Tony): I don’t "need" anything. (Tony removes Bowman’s hand from his chest) The last time an alien came out of a hole in the sky, they destroyed the city with intent to destroy the world. I don’t plan on giving another alien the chance. (Bowman): You know what? That’s fair. You’re allowed to be fearful of something like that, but your team trusts me. You have to let go of your insecurities. (Tony): Huh? (Bowman): I can see it… you blame yourself for that attack, probably without the right to, and now you’ve made it your personal mission to prevent it from happening again. (Tony): Are you saying I shouldn’t try to protect people? That I should just forget about it? (Bowman): No! I’m saying that you’ve got a team of super-powered friends who will help you with anything and have made that their responsibility too. (Tony): You’ve only just gotten here. (He begins walking away) Why don’t you keep your nose out of other people’s lives? End Scene "Friction" Characters *Bryce Bowman *Tony Stark *Nick Fury *Steve Rogers *Natasha Romanoff *Clint Barton *Bruce Banner Alien Forms *Upgrade (first reappearance) Major Events *Bowman and Tony have their issues finally build into a full-fledged fight. *Upgrade returns for the first time this series. *Tony accepts Bowman as a member of the team, finally. *Bowman says that he would have let Tony die if he wanted to. Trivia *Bowman is finally accepted as a member of the Avengers by everyone.